


"Love, of course."

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), did i need help?, gbye, idk im slowly becoming a Belial trash, prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "How so?"





	"Love, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly degrading or upgrading on being a belial trash and I don't regret.

He had gotten used to his own prison that was created by the aid of God---although, he is dying out of boredom. Cilius wasn't with him, the Speaker separated them away, most likely the God's messenger didn't want to deal with his charm. And he doesn't even got visited which is quite a shame. 

The fallen angel laughed, rolling on the grass he was currently laying on. The scenery in this prison doesn't change and it was the same place he would found Lucifer pastime or drink coffee with Sandy. 

"Ah, hahaha! Those days are quite peaceful weren't they, Cifer---for you at least." he said to himself then moved his gaze to the currently looming person above. 

 

Belial grinned at the person, "You sure do look like a dupe for Cilius and Cifer but you aren't a bootleg."

Lucio tilted his head, "Bootleg? And you could tell our differences?" he asked with such curiosity sipping through his voice. 

"Course I do, I've lived with the two of them long enough to know who is who." he replied before smirking. "Every corner and inch of the two. I know everything about them."

The Speaker looked both confused and amused while setting himself down. "How so?"

The fallen angel hummed, "Love, of course." was the reply he offered. 

 

That answer certainly confused Lucio more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to dm @100tonberries


End file.
